


Barack Obama - 'Minho Oppa'

by KacheeCha



Category: SHINee, choi minho - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacheeCha/pseuds/KacheeCha
Summary: Barack Oppama never knew that stanning a kpop group like Shinee would be that magical





	Barack Obama - 'Minho Oppa'

It happened suddenly, when Obama thought it was fun to surf on the internet to kill the boredom. He spent his time infront of the computer for hours until he realized something on youtube. It was a Shinee – Hello music video.   
He stared at the thumbnail, there was a cute asian with brown fluffy hair, Obama shrugged his shoulders and clicked on the thumbnail as the music video started to play in seconds and the music was blessing his ears.  
„Oh wow“ Obama was amazed by the music and music video, he enjoyed it alot that it made his head nod along with the music, he even pressed on the replay button and lived into the song trying to sing along in broken Korean.  
It didn't take long time until it really got stuck into his head, he was suddenly in the good mood and couldn't stop repeating the song in his head. Even if he was cooking in the kitchen or walking around in the town or he was in the meeting, he always kept humming the verse of Shinee – Hello.  
And what's even worse, he even sang 'Hello' if he had to greet people at the meeting, which made him so ridiculous and unpolite, Obama didn't give a shit about it he only laughed at his silliness.  
Obama got home from work, the song still replaying in his head, he thought he wanted to hear more about them, he quickly rushed over to his laptop and went to Youtube. He typed in 'Shinee' and started to check out all the music videos what existed.  
He enjoyed the music videos and songs so much, that was the time when it hit him that he is officially a fan of Shinee.   
„Oh god, this is even better than american pop“ he mumbled to himself that it made him turn up the volume, that filled the whole apartment, he couldn't help it because the music was so catchy for him that he moved his body along to the music.   
He heard a knock on his door, it made him turn down the volume and he walks towards the door as he opened it, his neighbor in next door gave him a death glare, Obama could see from his gaze that he was angry at him.   
„STOP LISTENING TO THIS CHINESE BULLSHIT AND LET ME WATCH THE TV IN PEACE!“ the neighbor shouted at Obama, Obama just shrugged to him and closed the door infront of his neighbors nose, he walked back to the computer the enjoy his quality time with the one and only amazing Shinee.  
Then his eyes trailed to the video, what made him curious, there was a photo of nyan cat and Shinee's member's head photoshopped on it, he also read the title of this video „My name is Minho for 10 minutes“  
The curiousity snake inside him made him to click on the video and his eyes widened as he saw that all coming.  
„Dibidibidibs my name is Minho“ is all he could hear with catchy background music, he got really into it in seconds.   
„So its Minho“ Obama smiled to himself then he opened google and typed in Shinee, he read about all the information about this group, he even took the time to learn all the member's names.  
„Minho is so cute“ he mumbled dreamingly as he scrolled down through amount of pictures of Minho. Then he saw a picture of Kdrama where Minho was in, he was amazed so he tried to get more information about him.  
He got a list of Kdramas, where Minho was casted in, he clapped his hands because his evening was furnished. He took up one of the kdramas 'To The Beautiful You'   
He made himself comfortable and he even made himself some popcorn to enjoy the kdrama even more, he turned on the kdrama on his tv and started to watch the drama.  
The times have past, he have watched already ten episodes and he was so amazed, Minho really made him feel something and that was an incredible feeling. He was an amazing actor and rapper, Obama admired him so much!   
Believe it or not but Minho watched all the episodes, he finished the kdrama in one night, he was emotional mess after that, he took alot of napkins beside him so he could drown into these napkins the Han River was deep what he caused into his apartment.  
„Minho is such a passionate actor I love him so much“ he sobbed into the napkins, he then took out his phone, the clock was half past six in the morning, like the time was important for him, Shinee was more worth of gold.  
He turned on the wifi and the sound of his voice „Kakao Talk“ and the chat's notification flew up on his phone's screen he sighed annoyed and he opened the message only reading it, he didn't bother to answer.   
He noticed something on Kakao app: „recommended“ and he was Shinee's account, his face started to glow of happiness and he followed the account, he immediately got an notification about some news on Shinee, he quickly tapped on the notification like his life depended on it, his eyes glowing of excitement.  
SHINEE THE WORLD TOUR!   
People admits that Obama never screams when he gets so hyped. Caught in a lie Barack Obama shouted as fuck when he saw the news, can you guess? - He was fanboying!  
THEY ARE COMING TO AMERCA!   
He scrolled down a bit until he saw something really special: A fanmeeting! Obama was so excited, he needed these tickets for Shinee's concert immediately plus the fanmeet tickets! He rushed over to the computer and he ordered the tickets, he didn't feel sorry for money even if he wasted it alot to the concert and fanmeeting, he didn't care, he was so happy that he had a chance to go and see Shinee live!  
Obama was already tired, he needed to get some sleep, he cheered himself that he can fanboy about Shinee as much as he wants when he wakes up. As his head touched on the pillow and closed his eyes, he dreamed about Minho acting in a kdrama and Obama was right there watching Minho act infront of his own eyes.  
The concert was about in a month and Obama was so excited about it, he kept listening to Shinee 24/7 nonstop, he really loved the group so much, he even watched some kdramas every night where Minho was casted in: Medical Top Team, Kiss Note, Athena: Goddess of War and Hwarang. In Obama's opinion Minho looked so handsome in Hwarang!  
The times passed and it was the time of the day, today is Shinee's concert! Barack Obama was so happy on that day, his life have changed alot happier, he only kept on talking about Shinee at the meeting and in the TV broadcasts, he recommended everyone to listen to Shinee and he even received messages from alot of Kpop fans.  
He kept singing „dibidibidibs my name is Minho“ on his way to the concert, the smile kept performing on his face, his bright white teeth made the weather more sunnier.   
He arrived at the event and he got a little bit anxious, it will be his first time to see Shinee live and he will finally meet the best group he loves to death. He was waiting somewhere in the front, because he wanted to be in the front seat, to get inside to the building.  
He gets tapped on his shoulder and he turned around and his eyes met with happy kpop fans, they greeted Obama and wanted to have selfies with him, Obama saw a Shinee lightstick on one of the fan's hands, he asked the fan if he can look at it, which he could he turned it on and his eyes started to glow, he sees this thing for the first time of his life, lightsticks for the groups! How cool was that?He posed with this lightlights on some of their selfies.  
„I'm so excited to see Taemin oppa!“ one of the fans giggled and jumped. It confused Obama, he didn't understand her, what is oppa?  
„Who is your bias, Obama?“ one of the fans asked him, he was really confused he didn't know what these words meant, did he missed something to look through or is kpop really that weird thing that you have to know what bias, oppa and omo meant?  
It turned out that Obama didn't know some important things about kpop yet and they decided to help him out, they educated him so well that Obama could understand that omo means omg, bias means someone you really adore in the group, oppa is used by a girl who is older than her and hyung is used by korean males to adress another male older than them, who they are close to.  
They even taught him what fanchants were and they teached him one of the chants, what he could use at the concert, it was fun for him to talk with them they really seemed nice and clever.   
Obama also felt himself more clever now, he believed that he is a kpopper and a SHAWOL now. He learned that a Shawol is a fandom name of Shinee and that every kpop group has a fandom name  
The concert was about to start and they could go inside, Obama had fun with the fangirls and he shared them his kakao talk that they could contact him more about kpop if he needed for more information about the groups or music.  
The fanboy was lucky he got the first seat and the anxiety was growing stronger inside of him that his heart was beating so loudly, he was so excited to see them, he couldn't wait to finally see Minho on stage!  
The concert experience was amazing for him, he was full of emotions, he shouted his voice to death and fanchanted as loud as he could. He will never forget about this concert, he was a little bit jealous that he didn't get a Shinee lightstick but he will buy one for sure on ebay.  
After the concert he still could feel his anxiety hitting him, he was about to meet Shinee, he was able to meet them face to face. He was so nervous that his hands were sweating. It was his turn soon and his hands started to shake and the smile on his lips kept getting wilder.  
It was soon his turn and he quickly rushed towards the group members happily. Onew got his look off from the table as he looked up he quickly tapped on Jonghyun's shoulder and everyone quickly got up from the table and bowed deeply for Obama.  
Obama couldn't describe how happy he was, seeing them live, seeing them face to face, seeing them bowing deeply for him and respecting him, he was such a smiling mess that a single tear escaped from his left eyecorner.  
The group members sat back down on their seats and Obama couldn't take his eyes away from Minho, the rapper accepted with his eyecontact and smiled to him. Obama's legs got weak that he kneed down infront of his table holding his hands happily.  
„Minho oppa!“ Obama said happily looking into Minho's eyes  
„You're such an amazing rapper and actor, I admire you so much, you're my bias and I love what you're doing keep working hard and I'll look forward for your next group album and kdrama releases“ he says happily holding Minho's hands.   
Minho nodded to Obama and gifted him a big smile, Obama could feel his heart melt.  
„dibidibidibs my name is Obama“ Obama sang and the group members started to laugh and so did Obama, it was such incredible exprience to got to meet with these talented legends. He got to talk with the band members, rap and sings the popular songs of shinee together, it was one of the best days in Obama's life and it will never be forgotten!

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Kacheecha  
> Leave a nice feedback to keep me motivated and If I infire you follow me on Twitter


End file.
